Can Love Happen?
by ImAKawaiiPotato
Summary: Mandy (My OC) transfers to Saint Marie Academy. But what lies ahead for her? Will she make friends? Will Love Happen? (I'm not really good at summaries)


**My first Yumeiro Patissiere story. But I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or any of its characters, but if I did I would already paired Andou with my character *^*. My OC Mandy is stubborn, impulsive, quiet, sarcastic, smart, independent and shy when talking to a person she likes/loves. She is also cold to strangers, but kind when shes comfortable around them. She is also playful when you know her. Mandy wants to be a patissiere that is specialized in making cakes. She is going to be a transfer student to Andou, Kashino, Hanabusa, Ichigo, and Rumi's class. Her sweets spirit is Melody who is cheerful, stubborn, does things her own way and smart. Melody has black with sliver highlights hair with sliver eyes, and she wears black/sliver gothic dress also with a spoon like the other girl sweet spirits. Melody is specialized in making aqua-looking treats. Mandy has hazel eyes with wavy long, black hair. Sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling. I shipped Andou and Ichigo at first since I love Andou, but I guess my OC would be better with him. I'm pairing Ichigo with Kashino and my OC with Andou. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D**

**Ichigo's POV:**

_Ichigo! Ichigo! _I hear someone say. I sleepily open my eyes and see Rumi, my roommate for my stay at Saint Marie. I rub my eyes and yawn.

"Ichigo, your going to be late if you don't get dress soon."

"Okay," I say sleepily.

I get up, and put on my school uniform which consists of a brown coat thing and a skirt. I brush my teeth, and put my hair into two pigtails. I have brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

I'm still a beginner at making sweets even though I'm with the "Sweets Princes" in A Group. I've only been here for one month. I still have a lot to learn, but I won't give up even if that Devil Kashino yells at me.

Its not my fault, I was in put in A Group directly when I transferred.

I grab my bag, and tell Vanilla to come on. I open my door, and go to class with Vanilla.

Vanilla is my sweets spirit from when I transferred to this school, and failed at making beginner things.

I quickly open the classroom door, and go to my seat which is Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou are sitting around. I hear people whispering excitiedly for some reason. So I ask Kashino, "Why are people whispering excitiedly?"

He replies, "Since there's going to be a new transfer student."

"Ehhhhhh?! Is it a boy or girl?" I ask him.

"I don't know, we'll find out in cooking class," He says.

The bell rang, and the teacher came in. He was babbling on about some math thing I didn't understand, and so, I tuned him out.

I thought to myself, who could this transfer student be? Are they going to be pro or beginner like me? As I was concentrated on my thoughts, time passed by quickly, and so, the class ended.

Yes! The next class was the cooking class which I could finally find out who the transfer student is.

I quickly got my stuff, and walked to the kitchen with Vanilla. I put on my cooking clothes, and put my hair into two buns.

I went to where Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou were standing around.

"Hi! Guys," I say cheerfully.

Hanabusa replied elegantly, "Hello, Ichigo-chan."

"Hello," says Andou clamly.

"Hi idiot. What took you so long?" says the sadist Kashino.

"I'm not a idiot! I was lost in my thoughts about the new transfer student."

"I hope the transfer student is a girl," says Hanabusa in his usual tone.

"Don't you always?" replied Kashino

Ameya-sensei comes in, and said, "Okay, class, we have a transfer student. Treat her nicely."

A girl? I hope we can be friends. I thought to mself rather quietly.

"Come in."

A girl with long wavy black hair, and hazel eyes came in the room quietly. She turned to face the class, and politely said, "Hello, I'm Mandy Heart."

"Heart-san, you are in A Group."

She comes to our group, and quietly stands next to me.

What?! I thought to myself, how is it possibly for 5 people in a group? It seems like Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou were thinking the same thing with their shocked faces.

"Now you are making mille crepes today."

We start making me, and I start with the flour. I stare at her to see if she was just like me when I transferred, but I was amazed. She did it so skillfully.

I watch in amazement, and was not aware I was still watching until she turned to me.

"Amano-san, don't you have to make mille crepes too?" She tilts her head sideways while saying quietly.

"O-Oh! Yeah." I replied

I got on making my mille crepe, and was still wondering how she did it so skillfully. I put it in the pan while watching Mandy. I finished it, and clap my hands. I turn to see how Mandy has done.

I then turned to Mandy, and asked her, "How did you do it so skillfully?"

"I practiced a lot, and was trained by my mother."

"Who is your mom?"

"She is a patissiere, and I want to be too." She says quietly.

"Me too! I guess we have something in common, after all, this is a patissiere school," I laugh awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Wait! Have you met the other guys here?" I say cheerfully.

"No."

"Okay, so this is Hanabusa," I say while pointing to the green-haired boy with a mole by his eye.

"Nice to meet you Mandy-chan," Hanabusa said flirtatiously.

"Thats Kashino," I point to the blond sadist that has his arms crossed.

"I don't care who you are, but you better not slow us down. We already have someone slowing us down," Kashino says in a flat tone while looking at me.

"At last, that is Andou," I say pointing at the black hair guy with glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Heart-san," Andou politely says while bowing.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mandy says quietly but politely.

Ameya-sensei comes around, and tastes our mille crepes. She checks off Kashino's first. Then, Hanabusa's. She then, goes to taste Andou's.

She comes toward mine, and tastes it.

"Good job, Amano-san, you gotten better at making them since last time," She says while checking me off.

Finally, she goes to Mandy's. She inspects it, and tastes it.

"You pass, Mandy," she says while checking her off.

"Good for you, Mandy! The first time I tried, I failed miserably," I say sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, she is really a idiot," says Kashino.

"Kashino! You don't have to be so mean," I say while puffing my cheeks out.

I turn to see Mandy staring at where Vanilla is, and is not showing any emotions.

"Um, Mandy, can you see Vanilla?" I say hopefully.

"Yes. She has blonde hair, and a pink dress."

"Then, does that mean you have a sweets spirit too?" The boys ask.

"Yes. She's right here," Mandy says while holding out her shoulder where a girl with black hair, and sliver highlights sitting on. The sweets spirit had sliver eyes too, and gothic-looking clothes.

"Her name is Melody," Mandy says politely still.

"You don't have to keep up the politeness with me," I say cheerfully.

"Yeah, she doesn't have any manners," Kashino says.

"Kashino! Your so mean."

"Hi, everyone! I'm Melody and I'm good at making aqua-like sweets," Melody says cheerfully.

"We all have spirits sweets," Andou says.

"I'm Cafe and I'm specialized in sweets that has to do with coffee," Cafe says while bowing.

"I'm Caramel and I'm specialized in sweets that has to do with caramel," Caramel says shyly.

"I'm Vanilla and I'm specialized at making vanilla treats or others," Vanilla says loudly.

"I'm Chocolat and I'm good at making chocolate treats," Chocolat says high-class like.

"So, Mandy-chan, how would you like to go on a date with me," flirts Hanabusa with roses popping out in the background while posing.

"No thank you," Mandy says bluntly.

Kashino then cracks up laughing. I laugh too.

"Why?" Hanabusa says with his mouth open.

"Because you could be a rapist that attacks girls, and plus your a player," Mandy says.

"You broke my heart, Mandy-chan," Hanabusa dramatically puts his hand on his heart.

"Good for you," She says.

"Lets go eat some sweets!" I say excitiedly.

"Is that all you think about?" Kashino says annoyed.

"Maybe," I murmur.

"But, Amano-san, we have to make some first," Andou says calmly.

"Yes, Ichigo-chan, we have to make some. But, Mandy-chan! Watch me make wonderful sweets!" Hanabusa says still flirting with Mandy.

"I guess," Kashino says in a I-don't-really-care tone.

"Hehehehe, I'll just keep Mandy company," I say slyly, trying to get out of making sweets.

"Aman-"

"Its okay, Ka-chan, let Amano-san keep Mandy company."

"Fine."

Kashino and the others go on to the kitchen while we stand near them. We watch them make sweets skillfully and slowly. I turn to Mandy, and say, "Um, is it okay that I call you Mandy?"

"I don't mind," she says monotonely.

"Are you always like this, Mandy?"

"No." I see something flicker in her eyes, but disappear quickly as it appeared.

"Yo, Idiot, we're done," Kashino says like hes all that.

"Ooooh, sweets," I say while running toward them.

"We made rose candy, green mocha candy, and chocolate cake, Ichigo-chan, Mandy-chan," Hanabusa says.

"Mandy-chan, come here and try my rose candy," Hanabusa says in his narrcissist tone.

"Okay," Mandy says emotionlessly.

Mandy goes towards him, and stares at the rose candy that Hanabusa hands to her.

"This is a great candy sculpture," Mandy says quietly.

"Oh? I'm glad you like it Mandy-chan, but you should try it," Hanabusa says.

Mandy bites on the candy, and something flickers on her face but disappears.

"This is good," she says.

"Mmmhhhhhmm~" I say happily while eating Andou and Kashino's sweets.

"Mandy, you should try Andou's sweets," I say to her.

"Okay, then."

She comes to me. I give her a green mocha candy, and she pops it in her mouth. She widens her eyes for a minute, but then it goes back to her emotionless state.

"This is great, Andou," Mandy says quietly, but you could hear a little emotion in those words if you listen closely which Andou did, causing him to smile.

"Try Kashino's cake, Mandy!" I hand her the cake.

She takes a fork, and stabs a part out. She puts it in her mouth, and chews.

"Hmm, Its good Makoto-san."

"Thanks, I guess," Kashino says.

"I guess we should head back to the dorms. Its getting late," Andou says.

"Sure! Let's go!" I say cheerfully.

"I don't know where the dorms are," Mandy says shyly.

Hanabusa turns around with his eyes widely opened.

"Your so cute, when your shy, Mandy-chan."

"Hanabusa-kun, stop flirting with Mandy," I say in a warning tone.

"Oh? Could it be? Are you jealous?" Hanabusa says in his "charming tone."

"Why would I be jealous?" I say, tilting my head sideways.

"Nevermind, Ichigo-chan."

"Anyways, lets go, Mandy! I'll show you where the dorms are," I say turning to her.

"Okay, and thanks Amano-san."

"You can just call me Ichigo!"

"Okay, Ichigo-chan," Mandy says shyly.

I take Mandy's hand, and runs quickly while waving to Kashino, Andou, and Hanabusa.

"Do you know what number it is?"

"Yes," Mandy says.

"Okay."

We pass some numbers, and we finally found her dorm. I told her that her stuff might be there already, and I'll see her tomorrow. I walk away to my room that I'm sharing with Rumi-chan.

I open the door, and close it behind me.

"Oh? Ichigo-chan, your finally back," Rumi says in her accent.

"Yeah! Remember that transfer student that we had? We were hanging out with Kashino, Andou, and Hanabusa."

"Hmm, okay, she seems like she isn't socialable," Rumi says to me.

"Well, I don't really know since she talked today."

"But, anyway, Rumi-chan, you should go to sleep. Its late already. I'm going to stay up studying again."

"Okay, Ichigo-chan, but don't stress yourself out. Good night," Rumi says while throwing the covers over her and pulling the cloth thing that separates us.

"Good night," I say while flipping through a sweets book.

"Ichigo, don't work youtself too hard," Vanilla says sleepily.

"Okay Vanilla, good night."

"Good night Ichigo," Vanilla says while tucking herself in my covers.

I stay up studying chocolate sweets, strawberry sweets, and many other sweets. Eventually, my mind travel off to Kashino. I think about Mandy too. Why is she not used to talking to people? Why is she always so emotionless?

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep since I couldn't see anything.

**ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD thats my first chapter. I'm starting out this, and have to work on my other stories on Fairy Tail. Tell me your thoughts, suggestions, or other things. I Love Andou so much. I'm okay with Kashino and Ichigo being together. And, I'm out! :D **

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


End file.
